


The Storm

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It'll make sense soon, Road Trips, erin’s Family, family haunting, the gang's all here, yay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Jillian and Erin have to protect Erin's sister in law as several ghosts from their past come back and try to destroy Erin's family once again? Will Holtzmann and Erin figure out their realtionship? Will Patty ever get a moment's peace? Will Kevin ever figure out an e-mail? Can Abby keep Holtz from the ultimate pun?Read on dear reader to find out in this short story of intrigue, balderdash, and sheer terror.





	1. Chapter 1

She could still hear the thunder sounding, the artillery pounding, and the crack of bone, men scared to the bone. 

Holtz heard a clatter and turned around when she saw Erin, she reached for a grenade and she had a terrified look in her eyes as Erin inched closer and Holtzmann landed on a couch. 

Erin looked at the engineer as she slowly made her way over and sat down on the couch, gently grabbing the fake limb, and ripping it out of the couch.

She hands the leg back and Holtz grins, gratefully taking the leg and setting it down on the floor. Sheer terror flashes Holtzy's face as Erin sits down and she realized Erin had seen it.

"You never told me? I wanted to check on you after-why do you have a fake leg?" Erin askedas she rubbed Holtzmann back, the feeling was nice and soothing.

"There's a reason I was able to do all the stuff in the square the other night, see I was a combat engineer and served three tours in Iraq, started buying one boot in the last one. Abby-she doesn't, she thinks I was in Switzerland and she never saw me without my combat boots. Erin, say something." Holtzmann said as she curled closer into Erin's chest and sighs softly, questioning what she would do with her engineer.

"I won't tell them but how did Abby not notice after you got back, I noticed you limped when we first met. Can we go on a date?" Erin asks as she gently pats Holtzmann's head, Holtz cuddles closer to her white-haired lover.

"Patzeria?" Jillian asked with a sincere smile and Erin pats the engineer on the back.

'"I like the sound of that, but you need to get some sleep my sister e-mailed me and said she was being haunted by a ghost. Plus, you are telling Abby and Patty about this." Erin said as she gently touches Holtzmann's face, letting her hand linger near her thigh.

"Well, we can deal with that in the morning and right now me and you need to catch some Z's, especially with your wazoo." Holtz said with a yawn and the two women went to bed.

* * *

 

The Next Morning

Ok, I need to have words with Holtzmann. I missed EssenceFest because I am apparently on a government no-fly list." Patty screeched as Abby nodded in agreement.

The two women walked as Patty continued to complain about missing her weekend gateway with her friends as they walked up the stairs and into the lab. Abby and Patty are confused with the sight that greeted them, no Holtz or Erin.

"Where could they be?"

"Having sex?" Kevin supplied as he finished his card tower and stared back at them.

"Holtzmann said she wanted to go on a date after that incident at the bar the other night, so I guess she went for it and asked." Abby said and looked at the ragged couch, pausing as she sat down and looked back at Patty, shaking her head.

"Nice guess, though Kev. Good job on the cards though." Patty replied as she got a thumbs up from their dumb secretary.

"I'm glad those two are finally getting their shit together. I was worried all that sexual tension was going to make the reactor farm go sky high.

 

Holtzmann led the way as they made their way to Pazteria Perfect Pizza and Erin smiled as Holtzmann led the way. It was quite a way from the firehouse so Holtzmann led her down several streets before they reached the pizza parlor.

"So, we are here at one of the best spots in Manhattan for pizza this side of the Hudson. What do you want?"

"The Neapolitan looks good-that one." Erin asked as she pointed to the pizza on display, "with the spinach?"

"I'll eat around the spinach, I hate spinach but anything for the fair maiden, of course." Erin nodded as she watched Holtzmann order and get two fountain sodas, so far, the date was going good and better than any date she had with Phil.

"Right so, I got a Pespi and one Diet Pepsi for the fair maiden. Dan should have the pizza out in twenty minutes or so, what does one talk about on the first date?" "Umm-I really don't know? Weather, I guess."

"Tell me more about Erin Gilbert. I fell in lo- liked your mind in Ghosts from Our Past. What else is behind those baby blues?"

Erin took a sip of her Pespi before she continued, "I grew up in Battle Creek and like you know I was already an outcast. My older brother, Jasper, he was always around but had a strange fascination with um-

"What, what?"

"Rock n’roll . You two would probably get along famously but here's a picture of me and him during an old Halloween that he sent me when he was cleaning out of our parent's house. He wears Vitalis and I swear he is a diva if he hasn't slicked his hair."

The picture was faded, and the phone did not do it justice but, it was obviously taken at Halloween and Grease had obviously been the inspiration for Jasper. He looked like an auburn version of Danny Zuko and was Erin-wearing a leather jacket too? 

"I was Jo from The Facts of Life, I had the biggest crush on Nancy McKeon growing up."

"Really? Add that to interesting facts that I never knew about Erin Gilbert. Okay, so something about me?" Holtzmann answered as Erin looked at the pizza that had just arrived and smiled back at Holtzmann.

"I need a fact about you now. C'mon what was lil' Holtz like?" Holtzmann took a sip from her soda and gave a big grin, holding Erin's hand as she found something from her childhood that would be appropriate.

It had been an un-eventful one where she had grown up on Xena and Buffy while Rebecca told her it would rot her brain. It was her, Rebecca, a plentiful amount of cats and dogs that had filled her childhood. It was defintely a carefree time and she loved all the time she spent in that small nook in the garden

"Rebecca adopted me so, technically, she is my mom and not my mentor. I don't tell anyone as-

"You were in the program and she didn't want to think she was picking favorites!" Erin exclaimed as Holtz clasped her hand and it felt warm and nice, she grinned again.

"Yes, but, she did dress as Ripley one year and I was Jones for Halloween. She probably has a photo of that happening somewhere and boy was that fun."

"Any siblings?" 

"A calico named Calista and a dog named Schrödinger." Holtz said as she took another bite of her pizza and smiled, "she liked the irony of a dog named Schrödinger."

"I do too, you have a little pizza on your, let me." Erin said as she picked up a napkin and rubbed the errant pizza off of Holtzmann's lip. 

"Are you turned on right now, cause I am and I feel ba-"

"Yes."

"C'mon, let's go back to the firehouse. I need you. NOW." Erin said as she grabbed Holtzmann's hand and rushed back to the firehouse. 

* * *

 

"Argh-my eyes! Since, when did we have that sofa? Patty, they are doing i-

"I can explain- 

"Erin, I have seen you in plenty of states of undress but, this and on a couch? Wait, were you guys doing it earlier?"

"She likes her cherry pie, if you know what I mean? No, Abigail we had pizza and I decided takeout-" Holtzmann started to quip as Abby stuffed her ears and turned around. 

"Enough, I came up here as I was going through our e-mails after Kevin blew up the last one and found one from your brother, Jas, Erin." Abby groaned as she sat down on the desk and gave it a once over, safe.

"In his defense-" 

"No, there is no way you can excuse what he did with the flavorade and that was a new Dell, Holtzmann!?" Abby hissed as she cut Holtzmann off before she had a chance to protect Kevin of all wrong.

"A Dell you say?" Holtz replied with a smile and was prepared for plenty puns ahead, she was the punniest after all. 

"No, you ain't punning today. Look, we got an e-mail from a Jasper Gilbert and would you care to fill us in, Erin?" Patty asked and put her head in her hands as she had given Holtzmann ripe ammo.

"She can fill me in-

"Ya nasty."

"Anyways, can you tell these two about Jesse?" Abby begged before Holtzmann got another bad pun in, she had seen her outpun Freddy in A Nightmare on Elm St. 5: The Dream Child once and that was a feat considering she had been smoking pot. 

"Yes, Jasper is my brother and he broke a hip just to prove he could dance like New Kids on the Block and told Karl Lund to suck it. " Erin replied and sighed, "she's been having bad problems in our old house and he thought it was just that the house was settling, until Amy got scratched."

"Wait- ? Your brother sounds like he can get jiggy with it!" Holtz said with an arm pump and Patty glared at her, knowing her pint-sized friend all too well. 

"Don't you dare Holtzy, don't do it man." Patty said with a shake of her head and pointing her finger, she knew where this could go, and she really didn't want to hear another Coolio verse.

"That sounds bad, if there is already a physical manifestation of an entity" Abby replied as she rubbed her chin, "do you think it could be Mrs. Bernard?"

"Well, they have been having some paranormal activity and since Amy's pregnant again and my mom was pregnant during my haunting so, maybe?" Erin stated as she lay back on her girlfriend.

"How is Joan doing these days?"

"Good, actually. She took a lecturing job at Columbia and left two bags of dog poop by Phil's office and lit them. Twice. Blaring New Kids on the Block. "

"Are all of your family neurotic sociopaths?" Patty asked with a chuckle as Erin could only offer a smile to her brothers' antics.

"Well, I did kick Karl when Abby encouraged me to do it, so borderline." Erin said with a quick reply as Patty could handle it.

“To New Kids on the Block?” Patty asked with an almost laugh. 

“Yes, Holtz stop sniggering at that. I throw a mean right kick to ‘Step by Step’.” Erin said as she pushed Holtz who refused to move. 

"Wait, I thought they had enough kids with and I quote, 'a mini-neurotic Sam who acts like Aunt Erin'?" Abby asked with a smile and grinned. 

"Yes, well shit happens and ya know Jasper can handle it. He handled me and my ghost, how hard could it be?"

The beginnings of a road trip where in place and Patty muttered something about keeping Holtz away from the radio. Patty didn't know if she could take twenty hours of Holtzmann bopping, eating Pringles, and trying to make out with Erin. 


	2. You'll soon be hearing the chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Michigan and introductions are made. A bumpy road is ahead for our ghostbusting outfit as they try to piece togother exactly what is plaguing the Gilbert family home on the shady little street known as Elm St?

_You'll soon be hearing the chime_

_Close to midnight_

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd make all right_

_How could it end like this?_

 

_Dance Macabre, Ghost  
_

Erin double checked her list again and sighed, it was one thing to have some Pringles for a long nine-hour ride and it was another to modify the cup holder in the new hearse for what looked like Swedish Pringles. The Pringles man looked like a pimp and Erin could only sigh. There was already several bags of new weapons, grenades, PKE meters, and a new containment unit that gleamed in the early morning sun.

 

“Are you sure we have enough Pringles and why do I, me sit between Abby and ya drawers?” Patty asked as she put her suitcase on the hearse bumper and glared at Holtz.

 

“I was working on the newest addition of the hearse and voila.” Holtz said as she pushed a button under the steering wheel, two cup holders shot up and an electronic charging station in the back seat, "we are now a tactical ghosbusting mobile unit and you can do on the fly research from there. I worked out some kinks with the intrenet and well- ConEd cut me a deal."

 

Patty just shook her head in disbelief and put her suitcase in the back. She placed Abby’s suitcase and looked back at her, “I don’t care how many Pringles, Prongles, or Twinkies you eat between here and Michigan, just get me to Battle Creek in one piece, can you do that Holtzmann?”  Patty begged as she got in the backseat and Abby could only nod with the sentiment.

 

Holtzmann swung herself in the driver’s seat, “Can do Pattycakes, you know I drove a tank once and only flipped it over once?"

 

“This is a hearse, not a godamn tank. Ok, Erin get out of the passenger’s seat I don’t trust her. She may try to make out with you while I'm not looking. You guys are together right?"

 

Silence. Crickets. A Dead Treeacat.

 

“Oh. C’mon, ya’ll fucked in here?” Patty bellowed and again put her head in her hands.

 

“In my defense, it was after we saved the world but after you nearly got killed by the Dragon Ghost.”

 

“So, ya’ll broke in this one in? Even after that takeout? How-”

 

“Erin, answer me straight- cause we bought this with city funding-." Abby was interrupted by a loud snort and glared at Holtzmann.

 

Holtz chuckled loudly and started choking on some Pringles, Abby sighed as she punched Holtzman’s back and the errant Pringle was spat up like a cat.

 

“Ok, ya’ll nasty.”

 

“Everyone strapped in? It’s a long eleven hours to Battle Creek and I am not stopping until we hit Ohio.”

 

“Holtz has a lifetime ban from Wawa.” Abby supplied with a grin as she put her neck pillow up against the glass.

 

“How?”  Erin asked with a shocked tone in her voice, “what the hell did you do to those Quakers?”

 

“You killed a pilgrim?

 

“A ghost pilgrim and you didn’t answer my question to how you can be banned from a gas station chain?”

 

"Well, it all started when me and Abby decided to go to Pennhurst State School and investigate if it was really haunted or not."

 

"And?" Patty asked as she went back to her seat and waited for the story to get underway.

 

“A legend was born that day. Oh boy, was a legend born.” Holtz said as she backed out of the firehouse and slowly inched out of the driveway, smirking.

* * *

 

9 Hours In

 

“And that is how I was banned from Wawa in the Spring City area”

 

“No shit, you ate all the hot dogs at the Wawas in one weekend?!” Patty exclaimed and clutched her stomach, “I’m getting phantom pains from that story.”

 

“I’m just glad you learned a lesson.”

 

“Don’t smoke pot and go on all-weekend bender against Wawa. I will lose the battle and no amount of coffee, pot, or hot dogs can change that.”

 

“I don’t know how but, that was definitely a time killer as we are now near Toledo.” Abby replied as she looked up from her map and grinned, “only two hours away now.”

 

“Woo, I managed to get here in under ten hours.”

 

 “Don’t gloat, you broke nineteen traffic laws and one cop stop in Pittsburgh is not making me happy.”

 

"Would you have gathered a night in a motel in the Midwest and pull in the tactical equivalent of a ghost hunting Humvee?" Holtz retorted as Patty glared at her

 

“Imma kill you!” Patty yelled as she started to lunge forward but, was stopped by Abby who feared the nuclear capabilities of their vehicle, “this used to haul dead you annoying twat.”

 

“She’s annoying, yes, but, she is also driving a hearse with a nuclear reactor. We don’t want another Chernobyl. Can we not have another Chernobyl before Dundee?” Abby begged as they continued to drive into the town limits.

 

“We can stop in Dundee before everyone goes postal in here. Okay?” Erin said and looked back at the two with a smile, “Abby, Hong Kong Tony’s is still on Columbia Ave East and I know you always loved those wontons.”

 

“I do, and Patty would love those dumplings. Holtz would too.”

 

“I know, right?” Erin replied with a smile and gave Patty a thumbs-up, things were going to be okay.

 

“We made it to Michigan without anyone dying! That is a miracle.”

 

“Patty don’t be mad but, you two have been sitting behind a portable containment unit.”

 

“How many roentgens? You know, I won’t ask anymore.” Patty began and just sighed as she lay back in her seat, "there's a lot of 19th century homes and storefronts. There a library by your place Erin?"

 

"I think so. They may have a genealogy section but, not sure. Jas went on and on about how they hired a genealogist to trace our family roots but, my mom, never sent me the damn CD." Erin replied, and Patty gave a sympathetic smile, it wasn't her fault that her mom disliked her job.

 

“Hotel or sleepover at Erin’s place? We can play DreamPhone, watch horror movies, oh and lots of Cheetos and bond.” Holtz replied with a smirk as they drove up to Erin's family home which lay just on the outskirts of Battle Creek.

 

“I did enough bonding as you drove across five states like a stoned, blind, French woman! No more bonding, just busting. Please.” Patty begged as they finally parked in the driveway and Holtz grinned like a maniac as she pulled in the driveway.

 

"Erin's folks would be okay and Holtzmann can set up shop in the garage. A mini-firehouse."

 

Holtz tapped the steering wheel as they sat in the driveway and she looked at the house. It was normal. Not like Poltergeist or E.T. those movies had convinced her that there was life out there and not all of it was good or nice.

 

"You grew up in this house?" Jillian asked as she stared at the marvel of architecture before her that Erin had grown up in.

 

"Yeah. Complete with a garage, basement, a ghost, plenty of C3P0’s, and the dentist bill to pay for all the Kellog’s cereal we ate."

 

"It was always fun to come over to Erin's house, growing up," Abby supplied as she picked up one of the proton packs, "no General Mills products. We even tried the Nintendo System Cereal. It was terrible."

 

"My Aunt Evelyn would buy me Xena cereal and would only get me the Callisto boxes. Something about me being a fireball of light. You know she stopped a wedding once?" Holtz said with a goofy grin, "good ol' Evelyn"

 

"How old were you?

 

"Twelve."

 

"When did you graduate from MIT again?" Abby asked as she unloaded the last of the proton packs, “I forget.”

 

"I was twenty and in 09’ from MIT. I meet you when the world was gonna end" Holtz told Abby with a pat on the back, "if I could turn back time, eh?" 

 

“I had just turned twenty-six and was finishing up my doctorate at Princeton.” Erin responded with a semi-grimace, "Jasper was the only one who came to see me graduate. Mom had pnuemonia and Dad couldn't leave the ICU." 

 

“Patty?”Abby asked as she looked fondly at the historian who gives a weak smile. 

 

“I was working for the Port Authority after college. My aunt told me about the job at the MTA and I decided dealing with angry buisnessmen was not for me.” Patty supplied as she pulls the last of the luggage out of the hearse, “wanted me out of that line of work. Ya know, working for the Port Authority in the early 2000’s was not the safest job.”

 

“You were there when?” Abby stops short and looks back at Patty whose face has become harder to read now.

 

“I was. I was one of the lucky ones, saved by a slow tourist. Anywaym, I had a buddy who joined the Army and he had his wheelchair the last time I saw him. He works with the MTA. ” Patty said with a wistful sigh and thought of her friend, looking at how lucky she was with her new friends.

 

“Glad to hear it Pattycakes, now I was thinking-.” Holtz replied as she rubbed her leg and smiled wider as the lightbulb went off in her head.

 

“You were? Lord help us!” Patty exclaimed as Holtz gave her an electrifying grin that only Holtz could manage as they started to walk up to the house.

 

“I’d love to hear some of her ideas.” A new voice said from the porch and the group looked up to the porch. The woman cradled her belly as she walked to them, “Amy Baxter-Gilbert. I had Jas write you guys about the ‘wee ghosties’ that have been haunting the place. Did you guys eat? Erin, did they eat?”

 

“No, we were thinking Hong Kong Ton-no, did you-did you cook for us?”

 

“Yes. Lasagna and hot dogs for Paige, I swear she is worse than Jasper.”

 

“Picky eater?”

 

“Four. Jasper, Erin, Paige, and Julia. Don’t argue Erin you ate Eggo waffles with the bottom waffle spread with jelly and the top with peanut butter for twenty years." Amy said with a wagging finger at the brunette. 

 

“In my defense, mother made that for me every time I had a rough day." Erin retorted." As I recall, Paige loves my Eggo PB&J."

 

“I’m backing her up, college breakfast sucked as she brought her own Jif jar, made the waffles and did the ritual.” Abby said with a smirk as she gave her best friend a pat on the back, “it’s okay. I have a jar in case you revert.”

 

Something was off and Holtzmann could feel it, it was like she was back on patrol and she couldn't just tell the others. The house felt like a minfield and she shuddered, the last time she had gone in a minefield-bad stop switch.

 

"You okay?" Patty whispered and looked at Holtz who had a look on her face.  It was a scary one and wasn't something that Patty was used to from this ball of energy.

 

"Fine." She hoarsely whispered as she stared at the house.

 

“Nice, thanks for being a friend Abby. I mean it.” Erin said as she gave Abby a nod and headed in with the rest of the gang as they followed behind Amy.

“Let’s get down to dinner and then,” Holtzmann paused for dramatic effect, “GHOST TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Me again, alive and barely kicking right now as I am super busy with online class and will finish this bad boy within the next few months before Holtzbert Week. Yeah, comments and kudos make my day/night so if you leave one would be good and if not just hit that kudos button in the face and that lets me know someone likes it. Oh and I headcannon Evelyn from that skit as Holtzmann’s aunt and how could I not?!
> 
> Anyway, off to bed now after a rough afternoon of online class and I hope you enjoy the latest installment of "The Storm".

**Author's Note:**

> Quick AN: This is a request that got away from me as I was between semsters and writing lots of papers (still am, kill me please) BUT I am chunking out time between a reasearch paper to finish this for 93MANIAC over on fanfiction.net and I promise you dude this is worth the wait. I will try to upload two on Saturday or Sunday so stay on the lookout for that. I will get back in the swing of things I promise. I am living off of sodas and feeling like the Cryptkeeper a lot more than is normal. 
> 
> Prompt is: Jillian and Erin have to protect a heavily pregnant woman that is haunted by Gertrude Aldridge ?


End file.
